forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravens Bluff
| type = Settlement | region = Vesperin, The Vast | size = Metropolis | elevation = | depth = | georefs = | demonym = Ravenians Ravenaar | population = | races = Humans, elves, half-elves | languages = | religion = Officially: Chauntea, Gond, Helm, Lathander, Selûne, Tempus, Tymora, Tyr, Waukeen | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Oligarchy city-state | rulertype = Lord/Lady Mayor | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = Amber Lynn Thoden (c.1370 DR) | head of government = | leader2 = Charles Oliver O'Kane (c.1350 DR) | executive = | legislature = The Council of Lords | judiciary = The City Courts | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = The Champion Games are held | date2 = 1341 DR | event3 = War of Ravens Bluff | date3 = 1370 DR | event4 = Joins Calaunt and Tantras to form Vesperin | date4 = ???? | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 40,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = 28,150 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = 30,000 | popyear3 = 1370 | population4 = 17,000 | popyear4 = 1350 | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Charles Oliver O'Kane | ruleryear1 = 1350 | ruler2 = Amber Lynn Thoden | ruleryear2 = 1370 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Ravens Bluff, also known as the Living City, was a port metropolis in the nation of Vesperin, located at the mouth of the Fire River on the eastern shores of the Dragon Reach, in the northern region known as the Vast. Home to a great many adventurers and merchants, the citizens of Ravens Bluff came from all across Faerûn and represented nearly every race of the civilized lands. As diverse as its populace was, the interests of the collective city were focused between the mercantile nation of Sembia to the southwest and Mulmaster to the northwest. The power balance and political atmosphere of the Bluff was shaped by power groups such as the Zhentarim, the Red Wizards of Thay and the Lords of Westgate. During the late 14 century DR, Ravens Bluff was a rapidly-growing, young city, rife with opportunities for adventure to be found, intrigue to be unraveled and riches to be earned. A beacon of civilization in an uncivilized land, it appealed to the local aristocracy just as much as it did to "frontier folk" looking for new opportunities in life. This reputation carried on into the 15 century, as Ravens Bluff eclipsed Calaunt both in size and attraction for those travelers passing through the northern lands. Society The city of Ravens Bluff attracted the ambitious and adventurous folks of Faerûn, particularly during the economic boom of the 1370s DR. It was considered the "place to be" for those looking to find their fortune in the northern Sea of Fallen Stars. Its people were a hard-working, active lot who, failing an education, were at least skilled in their trade or experienced in their line of work. Recreation Some of the most popular pastimes of Ravens Bluff included spectator sports and gambling on competitive events. Both dog and horse racing events could commonly be found throughout the city and river-boat races down the Fire River were exciting spectacles to behold. If the weather was poor, or someone just preferred the indoors, games of dice, cards and chess could be found in nearly any city tavern. The playhouse was quite popular, regardless of the weather, as was the Stane Opera House, for the more cultured citizens of the city's affluent Tentowers neighborhood. Perhaps the most enjoyable events among the aristocracy, were the nearby revels hosted by the city's noble families during "the season" in the months surrounding Midsummer. To receive an invitation to revel thrown by the DeVillars or Hawkynfleurs on even one occasion signified that someone had "arrived" among the social setting of the Bluff's wealthy upper-class. Regardless of class, nearly every Ravenian celebrated joy and frivolity by taking a tour of the traveling circus locally-known as "Mooney's Menagerie". The performers were the pride of the city, which they called home during the colder months of the year when they were not touring the Heartlands. Hunting and riding were popular pastimes among the Ravenians who could afford to take some time off from work and daily obligations to spend a day outside the city. A favorite mounted hide-and-seek game was "Riding down the maiden", which involved a few mounted riders seeking out a lady on horseback, who rode out before her seekers. The search and chase would end around nightfall in a celebratory revel. ;Game of Masks: The Game of Masks was a continuous, ongoing treasure hunt that consisted of several intertwined story threads, linked together by both real-life and "hosted" events that sprang up throughout the city. The whole thing was sponsored by anonymous members of the local churches of Tempus and Tymora. In the Game of Masks, players discovered clues at specific locations throughout the city, which were usually presented at the end of a puzzle or riddle. Such clues would lead them to predetermined events, such as revels thrown by the city's nobility, where they followed further leads through a series of challenges, including mysteries-to-be-solved, mock battles and even "crimes" that were arranged to pop up in the city. When someone overcame a challenge, they collected oversized, decorated paying cards, called "masks", as proof of their cunning and accomplishment. Art and culture As the city of Ravens Bluff was quite wealthy, its more affluent citizens often had enough leisure time to pursue creative outlets such as painting, smithing or sculpting. There were few artists within the city who were skilled enough to attract the patronage required to earn a living by their creations. While there were a number of nobles who regularly bought works of art, they were typically created on commission by their favorite artists. The public gallery of Ambrose Pislewaite was located at the Arts Haven building, within the Temple District, along with Brond Carlow's music store and the "Poet's Corner" of Bartleby Quilling. The city had several venues where Ravenians could enjoy public performances. The playhouse, which was run by the Fellowship of Bards, brought in performers from all across Faerûn. Thanks to their more affordable seats, the playhouse was extremely popular among the citizenry, even the less well off and poor. For the more cultured citizens, the opera house offered seasonal showings and abstract musical concerts, though they were significantly less popular. A vast personal library was the ultimate sign of stature and class in Ravens Bluff. Education The level of education varied greatly amongst the citizens of Ravens Bluff. Very few of the poorer Ravenians were literate, their children received nothing in the way of a real education, had few opportunities and were typically expected to learn the family trade or craft. On some rare occasions, families of little means could save their meager earnings together to see off one of their children to apprentice under a merchant or artisan. More commonly, children of the poor sought the risks of the adventuring life over toil, in order to improve their standing in the world. Families of means would begin children's education at the age of eight years, either at home under the tutelage of personal instructors, or at the family's local house of worship under the learned men and women of faith. This latter opportunity was afforded to well-off families by the efforts of the Ravenian Clerical Cirle. Subjects of study included reading, writing, arithmetic, history, geography of Faerûn and the fundamentals of the Faerûnian pantheon. After the age of twelve, young men and women began their apprenticeships in a trade related to their family's business, or those of their close allies. If any Ravenian youth who demonstrated an aptitude for the arcane arts, the wizards guild took in apprentices from among the families who could afford the steep tuition. Magic It seemed to the casual observer that arcane magic took a prevalent role in the daily life of the people of Ravens Bluff, as, for largely unknown reasons, the city attracted many travelers from across the Realms, who were sensitive to region's arcane energies. The city would regularly experience drifting clouds of wild magic and was dotted with a number of small, isolated dead-magic zones. During the late 14 century DR, some spellcasters who had been born within the city's walls, began demonstrating the shared, magnificent ability to release blasts of pure arcane energy, during instances of extreme stress. This feat, which bathed them in a green-and-white, flame-like aura, came to be known as wildfire by the local guild wizards. Some believed this phenomenon to be the effect of an ancient mythal surrounding a drow stronghold, which had been built under the mouth of the Fire River thousands of years before the dwarves of Sarbreen called the land home. Religion Ravens Bluff was an open and welcoming place to most Faerûnian faiths, so long as their devotees obeyed the law and did not interfere with commerce or other city business. In addition to their personal faiths, citizens of Ravens Bluff were expected to honor the deities of the city's "civic religion", those divine powers that ensured continuing health and prosperity for years to come. These deities included Chauntea, Gond, Helm, Lathander, Mystra, Selûne, Tempus, Tymora, Tyr and Waukeen. The Ravenian government-sponsored civic temples to these gods offered their local clergies exemption from municipal taxes and exorbitant gifts in demonstration of their devotion and piety. The Bluff had a number of holy houses independent of the civic religion, such as the True Temple of the Dead, a temple of Kelemvor in the city's graveyard, and the House of Darkness, a merchant house operated exclusively by worshipers of Sharess. ;Clerical Circle:This spiritual council maintained a peaceful balance between the faiths of Raven Bluff's civic religion, comprised of representatives from each of its ten sponsored temples. They advocated for their collective faith, administered punishment to criminal clergy members (by means of the Ecclesiastical Court) and oversaw construction of temples found within the city, as well as those erected within a day's travel outside its walls. Circle assemblies were led by the Chief Prelate, a posted elected from among the council's representatives. The appointment of individual council members was a decision left to each individual civic church. Inhabitants Throughout its history, Ravens Bluff maintained racially diverse and economically varied demographics. While the poor lived in rundown row-houses, shacks and even tents within the dark alleys of Crow's End along the shores of the Fire River, merchants and craftspeople enjoyed quiet but active lives on the south side of the city and the wealthy nobles enjoyed luxury and opulence in their sprawling estates of the Uptown district. More so than the city's nobility, or its bustling merchant class, Ravens Bluff earned its fame and renown for its populace of adventures, a number of whom managed to live long enough to enjoy retirement within the city. Popular opinion regarding these lot ranged from the impression they were foolhardy explorers to the sincere the belief they were outright dangerous liabilities. Population Ravens Bluff was populated in large part by travelers, wanderers, and vagabonds. In the year 1350 DR, the population was around 17,000 with about 3,000 of them being adventurers. The city exploded in growth over the next two decades. By 1370 DR, the year-round population of Ravenian citizens was around 30,000, with another 10,000 if all the foreign passers-by were taken into account. Almost 2,500 of them took up the adventuring life. Merchants The success and rapid growth of wealth in Ravens Bluff during the mid-14 century DR was due in large part to the city's merchant class. Despite their longstanding contributions to the Ravenian economy, the merchant clans have had a murky history in the Bluff. Merchant collectives in years prior would emerge overnight, argue amongst themselves an with representatives of the city, and perpetuated volatile trading environments. These conflicts often led to tension with the entrenched power structures within the city, such as the guilds and civic employees, and even led to open violence in the streets. As laws regarding mercantilism were entered into the city codex under Mayor O'Kane, the collectives evolved into government-sanctioned "merchant houses". With an oversight committee in the Merchants Council, and accompanying representation on the authoritative Council of Lords, these trade groups began conducting themselves in a manner more befitting a well-recognized economic power of Ravens Bluff. As an organization of consequence, the united merchant houses earned the love and admiration of the Ravenian citizenry with generous donations of food, clothing and raw materials, particularly during the war of 1370 DR. While they may have continued old disagreements, especially those surrounding taxes and tariffs, they maintained lines of communication, a feat that was not always so easily accomplished. Nobility The nobility of Ravens Bluff were the pinnacle of society and class. Members of long-standing noble families were granted a certain type of respect that even the most celebrated adventurer, or newly-rich merchant prince, could never attain. There were five titles of nobility, in ascending order they were: ;Titles: Knight/Ladyknight - addressed as "Sir" or "Maer" Calagard/Calagarth - addressed as "High Sir" or "High Maer" Baron/Baroness - addressed as "Urgave" or "Urgrava" Exalted - addressed as "Saer" or "Saeress" Lord/Lady - addressed as the same Lords Lords of Ravens Bluff were entitled to a seat on the city's Advisory Council and received a number of other perks in accordance with their title. Among these were: *Rights at first bid for certain civic appointments *10% reduction in annual property taxes *The right to raise a personal guard of up to 20 men-at-arms, who were required to identify themselves with the house livery and/or coat-of-arms *"First immunity" to crimes of which they were convicted ;Life Lords: These titles of lordship were bestowed upon those who performed a significant service to the city and were considered non-hereditary. However, Life Lords could "improve" their title with a significant payment to the city (upwards of 2,000,000 gp), following approval of the Council of Lords, Advisory Council, and Council of Merchants. In 1370 DR, in the aftermath of the war, 15 adventurers were ennobled as Life Lords. These so-called "Fort Lords" were given the opportunity to purchase keeps and outposts that had been built as part of the war effort. They retained their titles and authority over their holds so long as they maintained the surrounding lands, kept their vassals safe, and paid their tax to the Ravenian government. Economy Unlike many cities of Faerûn that primarily gathered or produced goods to sell, such as the timber and farming hamlets in the Dalelands, or gem and iron-mining fortresses in the Sword Coast North, Ravens Bluff had a thriving, serviced-based economy. Almost everyone that lived in the city was able to find work, of one kind or another. Individual laborers, craftspeople and shopkeepers held a great number of small businesses, linked together by the city's numerous guilds. The great number of adventurers and travelers that passed through the city could spend their hard-earned coin by hiring scribes, couriers, guards, escorts, messengers or any other skilled individual. Failing something so productive, there were a great number of hucksters, peddlers, and courtesans, in the city's many taverns, festhalls, and curio shops, eager to whisk their money away. Trade All factors considered, Ravens Bluff owed a large part of its success and wealth to trade outside the city. Large trading groups, the 16 Merchant Houses, managed the laborious task of managing goods in and out of the city, which long served as the basis for the Ravenian economy. These houses grew from small consortiums, which were often dysfunctional and constantly argued amongst themselves. During the late 14 century, the houses formed the Merchants Council, a regulatory and advisory body that held significant power in the city's economy. Farming, fishing and hunting Outside the walls of Ravens Bluff were vast farmlands stretching out eastward. While they may not have been as well-off as Ravenians within the city's walls, they were well-enough taken care of to stay content, and produce enough low-cost food for their city-folk brethren. Although much of the farmlands were ravaged in the war of 1370 DR, a large influx of halfling settlers from the south prevented the collapse of local agriculture. Slavery While the keeping or sale of slaves was illegal within the city, some unscrupulous Sembian merchants and pirates found ways to circumvent the law. They would sell exotic pets, such as albino peacocks and tailless sundcats, to Ravenian lords or wealthy merchants, along with "a keeper" who was in fact a slave. This practice was forcefully put to a stop by Mayor O'Kane in the first years of his tenure, with strict enforcement of anti-slavery laws by the city's paladins of Tyr and an official decree that anyone considered a slave would be granted indentured servitude in accordance with the house they served, and credited for the time they had already spent in bondage. Government As part of the nation of Vesperin, Ravens Bluff was under the authority of the nation's Golden Lords, whose seat of power was in the capital city of Calaunt. For decades the city of Ravens Bluff has had a decentralized government, with civic offices that were filled by appointees of the noble houses. The various Lord Protectors and Lord Treasurers were less interested in efficient governance but rather sought to please their benefactors from among the city's aristocracy. This dynamic changed in 1341 DR, a time of tremendous bad fortune for Ravens Bluff, when Lady DeVillars reached out her friends and contemporaries among the city's nobility, and collectively sponsored the Championship Games. The winner of this martial tournament, Charles Oliver O'Kane, was given the title of Lord Mayor of Ravens Bluff and given the authority, and responsibility, to act as a governor for the city-state. The position allowed executive decisions of the city to fall under a single authority, acting in harmony with the longstanding legislative body, the Council of Lords. The city of Ravens Bluff was constantly on the lookout for capable people for government posts. Although city officials took bids, and auctioned off most lower-tier positions, they still had to face approval by the Deputy Mayor. While the applicants they sought were very often qualified individuals, dedicated to service in the city they had to ensure their job was secure, and contested with the competition of incoming applicants looking to unseat them. Lord Mayor Under the inaugural term of Mayor O'Kane, the office of Lord Mayor was defined in relation to the city's civic offices. The mayor of Ravens Bluff soon become the face of the city, as he was its most visible and active representative. As one of his first actions was to call a meeting of the Council of Lords, the position quickly became responsible for presenting policy options to the city legislators. Among the other duties of the mayor were daily declarations and decrees regarding city operations, the organization of its defenses and the establishment and promotion of its foreign policies with other nations. To limit their power, the Lord Mayor had no control over who kept a seat on the Lords' Council. The Lord Mayor was supported by an appointed Deputy Mayor, who managed their superior's schedule, condensed and presented them with reports from throughout the city and, if it was needed, filled in as acting-mayor in their absence. Council of Lords One of the oldest government bodies within the city of Ravens Bluff, the Council of Lords was responsible for legislation and policy-making. The Council was comprised of leaders from among the city's lordships families (who were guaranteed a seat), select other noble houses, as well as various civic officers including the Lord Chancellor, Lord Magistrate, Lord Marshal, the Lord Speaker of the Advisory Council, and lastly the Chief Prelate and First Seat from the Ministry of Art. They were led by a Lord Speaker, who was elected from among their ranks. City Courts The judicial system of Ravens Bluff consisted of six district courts, each led by a local magistrate, as well as the High Court located in City Hall, which was presided over by the four High Magistrates and the highest authority, the Lord Magistrate. The lesser courts provided "low justice" for crimes committed within their respective districts, such as killing a transient or criminal. "High justice" was dealt to offenders who committed crimes that attracted attention from the city's more esteemed citizens, such as stealing from a noble or city official. Other high crimes included those that were particularly heinous or directed against the city of Ravens Bluff itself, such as piracy, rape, high murder or treason. The High Court had the authority to pull cases away from the district courts, while the Lord Magistrate would only hear the most consequential cases. Other Councils ;Advisory Council: :This group of advisers were comprised of 20-30 retired officials, nobles, council members or government appointees, who regularly met to debate issues that arose in the city and offer their advice to the Council of Lords, Merchants Council or Lord Mayor. Although they held no official power, they were held in high regard and carried much prestige within the city. Their Lord Speaker, who was elected from among their numbers, held a seat on the Lords Council. ;Merchants Council: :The Merchants Council was formed in direct response to the self-formed merchant collectives, groups of allied merchants that increased their collective economic sway within the city, by whose dealings devolved into shady back-room deals and even violent assaults in the city streets. Three particularly unscrupulous traders were ousted from Ravens Bluff after these eruptions, and the city recognized certain collectives as official "merchant houses", and decided upon a set of rules and regulations, by which the merchants would conduct themselves. There were sixteen seats on the council, each of which was filled by specific members from each merchant house of the city. ;Ministry of Art: :Similar to how the Clerical Circle handled all matters related to faith, religious groups and divine magic within Ravens Bluff, the Ministry would offer their recommendations and opinions to the Lord Mayor and Lords Council on everything arcane within and throughout the city. Though they were primarily a group that offered guidance and wisdom, they were known to take matters into their own hands when so required. There were 14 seats on the council, one for each of the eight schools of magic, one for each of the four elements, one to represent practitioners of wild magic and a last post for generalist mages, unaligned with a specific school or field of study. Civic offices ;Lord Magistrate: :This crucial post, whose responsibilities demanded full-time dedication, was in charge of the city's justice system including its courts and prisons. ;Lord Marshal: :Empowered with the full authority of the Ravenian armed forces, the Lord Marshal defended the city of Ravens Bluff from all threats, domestic and foreign. They were the highest authority of command for the city's army and navy, its specialty forces (such as the Nightwatch), and its knightly orders, when they so needed to be rallied. The Lord was supported by a Field Marshal, who led the military on the field of battle and the city's Chief Constable, who handled the daily operations of the City Watch. ;Lord Chancellor: :This office was implemented in the mid—14 century DR, at the behest of Mayor O'Kane to stabilize the city's fluctuating economy. In addition to managing the economic departments of the city, the harbor, customs, treasury and guilds, they were responsible for handling foreign policy, under the Lord Mayor. Under the Chancellery were several Regents, who ran the day-to-day operations of these departments. *Regent of City Works: This post lacked the glamour of other appointed offices within Ravens Bluff, though it was equally as important. They were in charge of the city's sanitation, water supply, building inspection, cemetery, the heraldry office (doubling as the city's "Ravencoat") as well as maintaining its municipal records (including births, indentured services, purchases, financial loans, tenancy contracts, mortgages and property deeds). *Regent of the Exchequer: Supported by a small army of clerks and tax collectors, this officer was charged with the daily economic function of Ravens Bluff. They oversaw the security of the treasury and city vaults, regulated and minted currency (including the amount of precious metals included therein), prevented and the stamped out counterfeiting efforts, issued licenses to bank and moneylenders and collected taxes from the Ravenian citizenry. *Regent of the Harbor: The Regent of the Harbor oversaw all dock operations which had been approved by the Council. These duties included operating the city's lighthouse on Ladyrock Island, inspecting, handling and potentially disposing of (hazardous) cargo from incoming vessels, patrolling the harbor and fighting off any attempts to engage in piracy or smuggling. *Regent of Guilds: One of the busiest, most difficult posts within Ravens Bluff, this civic officer acted as an intermediary between the government and the multitude of guilds located throughout the city. Law and order The laws of Ravens Bluff, along with their interpretation and execution, were originally under the authority of the Council of Lords. They were based on long-standing customs from within the city, and became more and more complex as the Lords' continuous decisions, set additional precedent. Eventually, this set of convoluted and complex regulations became too unwieldy for the judges and clerks of the city courts and sweeping reform was made, under Lord Mayor O'Kane and Lord Magistrate Tordon Sureblade. These new laws, written in unambiguous terms with explicitly defined parameters and punishments were codified in a series of volumes that came to be known as "Tordon's Law". If someone was found guilty in the courts and sentenced by either a local magistrates or the High Magistrates, they would face punishment. Most offenders would face heavy fines or imprisonment at the Compter. Those convicted of more heinous crimes, such as highwaymen, arsonists, rapists, and low murderers were sentenced the Golden Ball. This moored galleon that doubled as a prison for the dredges who would live their sentences out clearing the harbor at the mouth of the Fire River. Just offshore was Ill-Water, a stone prison with no cells or guards. Only the most reviled criminals were condemned to end their lives in that place of woe. Crime Smuggling and thievery, particularly burglary, were the most common crimes that troubled the Ravens Bluff. Though the thieves guild, known as the Four Ravens was largely put down in the mid-1300's, there were a fair number of independent, if largely unorganized, night-prowling thieves. The ownership and sale of slaves was always illegal in Ravens, though strict enforcement of the laws only began around the year 1340 DR. Defense Security of Ravens Bluff and its outlying lands, both internally and externally, fell under the authority of the Lord Marshal. The defensive forces of the city included a non-standing army (comprised of the personal armies of Ravenian noble houses), its naval forces, a number of knightly orders (who could be rallied in times of war or crisis), and the City Watch, which acted as domestic law enforcement. City Watch Under the direction of the Lord Marshal, the Chief Constable ran the daily operations of the City Watch. The Watch was comprised of nine branches, each with distinct responsibilities, authority, and tactics. Among them were: ;City Guard: :Officers who kept patrol in the city's various neighborhoods from their respective district barracks. ;Nightwatch: :A specialized patrol that kept patrol and maintained peace during the times of the year when the veil passed over Dragons Reach. Military Organizations Guilds For the sake of shared success and protection, the numerous businesses and skilled craftspeople of Ravens Bluff were organized into a number of guilds. Founded upon a charter, following approval of the Council of Lords, these groups enjoyed special privileges under the city's authority for 20 years so long as they followed its rules and ordinances regarding guild operations. They were overseen by the Regent of Guilds under the Lord Chancellor, though could temporarily lose their license if the Lord Magister if they had flagrantly broken any laws. There were a number of different types of guilds in Ravens bluffs. The most common were craft guilds, which were centered around a common production trade, professional guilds, whose members provided skilled services to Ravenian citizens, and collectives, as evidenced by the Merchants Guild. Each guild was led by a guildmaster, who acted as a voice for their associates before the city's councilors. Knightly Orders Knighthoods were fairly common among the warriors and champions of Ravens Bluff, with titles being granted by the Knights Council for a variety of reasons. Historically, they were bestowed upon nobles as a means to help regulate the city's adventurers, and prevent them from becoming a military force unto themselves. They were also a sign of honor, given to show respect for nobles who had just about everything they could want in life. The orders existed in a hierarchy of five tiers, with the Raven Nights in the top tier, followed by the religious orders, secular orders, initiate order and the knights of individual noble houses. ;Lords Knights: :A collective of "civilian orders" of knights, who served the various noble houses of Ravens Bluff. ;Knights of the Golden Rooster: :This order of initiate knights drew its members from the nobles and adventurers of the city who were deserving of some recognition for their deeds. ;Secular orders: *Knights of the Dove: More diplomatic than the other secular orders of Ravens Bluff, these knights focused their efforts on information-gathering and uplifting city morale during peaceful times and served as combat healers when conflicts arose. *Knights of the Hawk: An order of vigilant and discreet protectors who would rally to the city's defense in a moment's notice. *Knights of the Griffon: This martially-focused fraternity served as stalwart defenders of Ravens Bluff and were assigned to the city's military during times of war. ;Religious Orders: *Pillars of the Realms: A non-denominational order that protected the citizens' religious freedoms within Ravens Bluff. *Right Hand of Tyr: These Tyrran knights were devoted to administering justice and routing out evil of all types from Ravens Bluff. *Knights of the Phoenix: Divine knights who kept the city safe from undead and extra-planar creatures. *Keepers of the Mystic Flame: Knights who dedicated their lives to regulating the use of magic within the city's walls. ;Raven Knights: This order of knights served as the city's ultimate protectors, commanding the Ravenian military and making decisions that would shape the future of the city-state. Others ;Cult of the Raven: :A group of predominantly young noblewomen who venerated the spirit of "the Raven", a lifeforce they believed drew its power from the magic-rich region of the city. ;Four Ravens: :This "thieves guild" never acted, or even existed, with enough tangibility to be known throughout the city as more than a myth, or legend from decades past. It may or may not exist, or have ever existed. ;Mark of the Wolf: :Despite their malevolent origins, this secret group of former killers-for-hire acted as a sort of vigilante group that eased relations between merchants and adventurers, provided ancillary support to local law enforcement and contributed to the lack of growth of local thieves gangs. ;Silver Sheaf: :This secret, self-regulating fraternity of merchants maintained an assurance amongst its members that they could freely lend and borrow money from one another, without cheating or fear of non-payment. Their catchphrase was "Confidently and in-confidence". ;Veteran Guild: :The veteran guild was a society composed of around 500 members. They employed infantry, cavalry, and others, including bards to boost the morale of their troops. The guild usually set out to defeat pirates. ;Viper Ring: :Although it was founded with nearly oppositely-oriented goals, this secret intelligence-gathering cabal of outlander merchants sought to break into the entrenched economic holdings of Ravens Bluff. They were rumored to have been infiltrated by Yuan-ti, disguised as humans, some time around the year 1370 DR. History The settlement that would come to be known as Ravens Bluff began in 1222 DR, as a small collective of mercenaries and homesteader families from Murann, the Vilhon Reach and the Sea of Fallen Stars sought a fertile land that was free from dangers like orcs and barbarians. They settled at the mouth of the Fire River, and set up well-defended farms and homesteads that survived long enough to attract other colonists. By 1226 DR over a dozen families had joined the DeVillar and Moorland clans in the community, and the inn called Luker's Ravensgate was built as the fledgling town's centerpiece. Ravens Bluff grew in size and population over the next half-century and, by the late 13 century DR, began to attract the wrath of pirates from the Sea of Fallen Stars. In 1293 DR, the farmers around the Bluff demanded protection from the city's self-appointed lords. Together, along with an influx of merchants from the south, the Ravenaar brought in bands of mercenaries and trained their citizens to take up arms in defense. In 1304 DR, a city-wide initiative of construction and investment in infrastructure was undertaken. The ruins of Sarbreen were converted into a city-wide sewer system and massive walls were erected around the warehouses and grand estate houses built along the coast. Although the city continued to thrive, monster attacks surged in frequency and intensity over the next few decades, to the point where sea-trade began to be affected. Foreign traders looked to the cities of Tantras and Procampur over Ravens Bluff and the city's lords and merchants saw their income of gold starkly decline. In 1341 DR, as a response to the city's growing perils, Lady Lauren DeVillars proposed the nobles host the Champion Games, and offer mayorship of the city to the tournament's victor. New leadership The winner of the games was a charismatic warrior by the name of Charles Oliver O'Kane. As the newly appointed leader of Ravens Bluff, Mayor O'Kane convinced the Lords of the city to invest their wealth back into the city and establish a guild structure for the Ravenian craftsmen and tradespeople. The citizens threw their support in for the mayor, the city's fortunes turned and it discovered new prosperity. Alliances were established, such as that which was struck with Lord Lashan Aumersair of Scardale, the reaches of the government was expanded and the lords of the Ravenian noble families were brought together in an alliance of mutual security and increased wealth. The newly-appointed Lord Marshal rallied the city's forces in defense against the monstrous and humanoid raiders from the rest of The Vast. War In 1370 DR, Ravens Bluff suffered a devastating surprise naval assault by the pirates of the of Inner Sea, costing the city most of its naval forces. As the harbor lay vulnerable to the pirate rates, the outlying areas of Ravens Bluff were besieged by a magically shrouded army of humanoid mercenaries, orcs, giant-kin, and even tanar'ri, led by the warlord, Myrkyssa Jelan. Mayor O'Kane was captured in a fiendish swoop during the early hostilities, and a number of city officials were accused of, and even arrested for, conspiracy to aid the invaders. The war raged on for half a year. Noble estates, even entire villages, outside the city were razed to the ground and the wealth and fortunes of a number of families were completely lost to war. As the city came to the verge of being completely sacked, Ravenians of all class and station united together, under the leadership of Lord Blacktree, to turn the monstrous horde away. Their efforts culminated in the Six-Day Battle, a continuous skirmish fought from Elmond's Field to the walls of Ravens Bluff along the Fire River. On the sixth day of combat, just as Warlord Jelan's oni mages seemed to gain the advantage over Ravenian cavalry, they were ravaged by a black dragon that struck from their rear. Aftermath The years following the war were a time of healing and growth for the city. Lord Mayor O Kane had been captured for nine months and tortured to the brink of near madness and his deputy was found to be a traitor, convicted of treason and left to rot in the prison of Ill-Water. The heads of a number of powerful groups, like Rupert Hangman of the Clerical Circle had died in the conflict and the city was without strong central leadership. As consternation surrounding the growing conflicts grew around the city, the first joint meeting of the Council of Lords and newly-created Merchants Council was held. Opposing factions formed around each group, denouncing the others' authority, and negotiations rapidly broke down. Council members were cajoled, bribed or otherwise enticed to remain in talks but only two major points were agreed upon at the meeting. First, a new election was needed to establish a single leader among the city's myriad of councils and interest groups. Second, Ravens Bluff was in desperate need of funds to rebuild the damage throughout the city and beyond. The rather unconventional election was be determined, by the amount of gold each candidate could raise from various institutions throughout the city. The victor was decided; with significant support from the increasingly-influential merchant houses, Lady Mayor Amber Lynn Thoden became the next executive authority within Ravens Bluff. She made few changes within her first months in office. Sometime during the late 1300s or early to mid-1400s DR, the cities of Ravens Bluff, Calaunt and Tantras allied their interests and formed the commerce-driven nation of Vesperin. Following this alliance, the city continued to thrive, growing larger and even more influential than the new nation's capital. 15 century As Sembia was taken over by Netheril during the 1400s DR, many of its merchants fled for the nation of Vesperin and found Ravens Bluff to be a perfect new home. Geography Ravens Bluff was located on the western coast of the Vast, where the mouth of the Fire River opened up to the Dragon Reach, the northern waters of the Sea of Fallen Stars. While the western portion of the city faced the Reach the eastern border opened up to farmlands and country holdings. The city had a number of subterranean passages that went underneath Sarbreen, deep into the Underdark. Features ;Clearwater Harbor: Located on the northern end of the Fire River, this body of water seperated the Anvil and Burnt Gables neighborhoods within the Crow's End District. ;Fire River: Dividing the northern and southern portions of the city, this snaking river continued inland to the High Country, passing by small villages like Dragon Falls. Notable locations Foreign District :Also known as "Outlander Town", or "Outlander District", this clean, quiet and almost lifeless walled-off section of the city housed embassies of foreign nations, as well as a handful of residences. Harbor District The Harbor District contained a majority of the city's docks, and stretched from the west coast of the peninsula along the shores of the Dragon Reach, to the northern bank of the Fire Fire and Ladyrock island. ;Seaglimpse: This neighborhood within the Harbor District had few attractions to those outside of shipping, dockwork, or nautical navigation. *Sundaroon's Seatower: A naval fortress that once housed Ravens Bluff's navy. *High Seas Shipbuilding: One of the most profitable trading businesses in the entire city. ;Silverscales: Located outside the city's seawalls, the dockside alleys of this dark and foreboding neighborhood were rife with opportunities for danger. As many of the streets and businesses were without names, the activities found within were a mystery, but as the local saying went: "Docksiders know". *Moonlight Pawnshop: A store run by the enigmatic moneylender, Misti Morgan. *Endelo's Tankard: One of the most depressing bars in Faerûn, found on Fishleap lane, under a tattoo parlor. ;Bitterstone:Considered the heart of the harbor, this neighborhood housed most of the successful, and reputable, nautical-themed businesses and shops. *Mappers' Workshop: This map shop was run by the retired mage, Jork Marpe who often hired adventurers to explore areas in Faerûn that he felt his maps didn't cover sufficiently well. *Dark Dancer: A shrine dedicated to the benevolent drow goddess, Eilistraee. ;Ladyrock: A favored stomping grounds of sailors coming into the city, this island on the Fire River contained an old lighthouse that served as home to the city's Regent of the Harbor. Temple District The Temple District was a bustling, prosperous district, in the center of the city, and contained many of its important locations and more grandiose buildings. ;Altarside: While this neighborhood did not flourish as well as the other three regions within the Temple District, this neighborhood was home to a number of important businesses, guildhalls and holy houses. *Ravendark Castle: The barracks of the Ravenian army. *Hall of the Raven: A magnificent building that handled the affairs and records of the numerous knightly orders within the city. *Horthlaer's: A fortress-like counting house that was alive with constant scurying of clerks, dock-workers ,and sailors. ;Holyhouses: The most striking area of the Temple District featured many luxurious noble villas, and dramatically designed temples. The skyline above these striking buildings was perhaps the most distinguished of the eastern Dragon Reach. *Ondrelspires: An opulent block of apartments that overlooked Fireleap Lane. *Halls of Morning Light: This glorious spired temple served the Ravenian faithful of Lathander. ;Swordspoint: Even if it wasn't as grand as the Holyhouses or Gowntown neighborhoods, Swordspoint was one of the most popular destinations in the city. It featured a number of shops, impressive residences and the city's most magnificently landscaped city park, DeVillars Park. *Griffon Hall: This massive, four-story fortress was home to the Knights of the Griffon. *Kettle of Many Things - A tavern that catered to wizards and their familiars, and sold inexpensive drinks. ;Gowntown: One of the most lavish, and indeed safest neighborhoods in all of Ravens Bluff. *Windstand House and Rashala's Towers: Two granite manors that had been renovated as an apartment block, and connected by adjoining suites. *Glar Maru's Golden Palace: A massive store that sold a staggeringly diverse selection of items. Market District :A neighborhood onto itself, the market of Ravens Bluff never slept. It was full of all sorts of dingy stalls and warehouses lined with vendors open until all hours. It featured the city's old water tower. Uptown District A district of divesity and contrast, Uptown contained both the gorgeous estates of the richest Ravenian families as well as the drab, bleak row-houses of its working class. ;Torchtown:The only neighborhood, outside the Market District, that was sanctioned by the city to be open to vendors during night hours. It lacked the striking landmarks that were so readily found within other parts of Ravens Bluff. ;Sixstar: Along with Tentowers, this neighborhood house the sprawling, luxurious city-mansions to which the Ravenian nobility had become accustomed. Its most noticeable feature was the prominent Lake Christina. *Raven Museum: Less of an attraction and more a building dedicated to the preservation of Ravenian history, for the sake of posterity. *Shod Talon: A tavern that catered near-exclusively to elves and half-elves. ;Tentowers: Easily the richest neighborhood in all of Ravens Bluff. The manors and estates of at least a dozen of the city's wealthiest noble families were located among the streets in this neighborhood. *Maldridge Manor: Originally belonging to House MacIntyre, by 1479 DR, this stately mansion was owned by House Norwood ;Mortonbrace: Located in the shadow of Tentowers, Mortonbrace was locally referrted to as the neighborhood, "where the coliseum is". By the 15 century DR, it had fallen to disrepair. *Palace of Passion: The temple complex of Sune that particularly well-known for the revels it hosted. *Wyrmhoard House: The counting house of the Wyrmhoard merchant clan. ;Skymbles: Although the citizens of this neighborhood weren't exactly destitute, or even poor, their surroundings reflected the drudgery of their daily routine. It had many small homes and apartments, with few noteworthy landmarks. *Shrine of Honest Toil: The city's workhouse, where debtors could work off the loans which could previously have paid off. Crow's End An important and diverse district that skewed on the lower end of the socio-economic spectrum. What it lacked in wealth and prestige, it more than made up for with Ravenian-favored establishments and the passion and work ethic displayed by its citizens looking to better their lot in life, ;Anvil: Constantly active with merchant business and round-the-clock shipping, this neighborhood was the unpleasant, exciting and dangerous, heart of Ravens Bluff. *Black Lotus: A busy and popular apothecary shop. *Black Dugal's Music Shoppe: This instrument store was run by the locally-renowned half-elf mage. ;Burnt Gables: A clean, quiet particularly boring locale on the northern banks of Clearwater Harbor. *Bandaged Wound: This infirmary was open to anyone in the city who sought aide, though they primarily tended to dock workers, local drunks and members of the City Guard. *Downunda Patisserie: An absolute favorite destination among this locals, this bakery was full of customers from open to close. ;Shadystreets: The city blocks along the northern banks of the Fire River were among the poorest within Ravens Bluff. It was a filthy, forgotten corner of the city with few surprises amongst the squalor. *Salty Dog: A rough-and-tumble sailor bar that was rife with all manner of gambling. *Signs Painted: The business of the painter/illusionist, Kavan Brenzan, who specialized in painting sings, of all things. ;Shutters: Compared to the rest of Crow's End, this neighborhood was fairly devoid of life and activity. The streets south of the river were mainly lined with warehouses, highlighted by the occasional dockside business. *Last Jack: A quiet, even relaxing, riverside inn. Southside District Many business, shops and stately manors filled the blocks of this southernmost region of Ravens Bluff. It was home to the city's elven quarter. ;Pumpside: This neighborhood had a unique combination of prosperous and shady establishments. Its residents ranged from the poor and desperate to the fairly wealthy. *House of War: The local temple of Tempus. ;Tlasbras: Quite popular among the elves and half-elves, this region of Ravens Bluff contained several noble mansions as well as the Ministry of Art building. *Burnhart's Outfitting: An equipment shop that specialized in catering to the needs ;Stormrime: This neighborhood was battered by icy winds coming off the Dragon Reach more so than any other within the city. It house a fair number of stores and vendors, as well as some select manors and mansions. *Ye Who Dares: This workshop, and accompanying storefront, was owned and operated by the skilled armorsmith, Johan Branding. *Quill and Scribe: The office of a business that served all the needs of Ravens Bluff's with regards to the written word, including translation, drafting and inscription of all sorts of official documents. Other locations *Norwood Manor: Home of the Norwood noble family. *Quaylin's Home For Wayward Boys *Ravenstrand Arms: An inn that was quite popular with visiting merchants. *Ulweh's Icehouse: This warehouse was used to hold blocks of ice before transport. Appendix Gallery CentralVast2eR.jpg|2e map of the central Vast showing Ravens Bluff, circa 1367 DR LoneRock.png|2e map of the southern Vast showing Ravens Bluff, circa 1367 DR Raven's Bluff.jpg|3e map circa 1372 DR CoRB Map of the Vast.jpg|Map of the Vast showing Ravens Bluff Appearances ;Novels: * ;Magazines: * Further reading * * * * References Category:City-states Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Metropolises Category:Locations on the Coast Road Category:Locations on the Dragon Reach Category:Locations on the Sea of Fallen Stars Category:Locations on the High Trail Category:Ports Category:Locations on the Fire River